Surprisingly, the inventors of this request have found excellent pharmacological properties of extracts of the plant Encella canescens Lam, particularly in the treatment of malignancies, diabetes and some microbial diseases and therefore this application raises the provision of compositions, extracts, products, and procedures of obtaining and/or crystallization of these extracts from plants for therapeutic purposes as a technical problem. Encelia canescens Lam (nv: mancapaqi, mataloba, matalobo, mucle). It is a perennial subshrub of 30-80 cm high, erect, pivot root, stem green grey by the presence of white hairs and very branched. Leaves alternate, petiolate, oblong entire edge of 37 cm long, with three nerves marked, most grouped near the base of the plant, which grows between the Atacama and Coquimbo (II-IV region), up to 1,700 m above sea level.
The marginal and ligulate flowers are female and yellow; the central and tubular flowers, brown, pentajagged, with a receptacle gamosepalous calicino (without teeth) that surrounds the ovary, and a tuft of white hair; stamens with anthers united; inferior ovary with style divided into 2 hairy branches. The fruit is an achene 5 mm long with the pubescent faces (Linares et al, 2000).
By the physiological characteristics of the plant become a species not very desired by pests and diseases, presents somewhat hard leaves, slightly pubescent and both tough, stem slightly lignified.
In order to not alter its medicinal properties, in the presence of any vector his attack should be placated with natural health products as for example concentrated tobacco, onion or garlic juice, etc. Any product that is friendly with the plant and the environment.
In the seedling stage is where the plant is more vulnerable to attack by pests and diseases, the control should be only with products of action by contact, because systemic products produce leaf abortion or the death of the seedling.
In the literature, pharmacological studies for this species are not found, only a chemical study of cromenos dimmers is found (Bohlmann et al., 1983) and botanical studies (Brako and Zarucchi 1993; Zuloaga and Marrone, 1996). To the peruvian species (mancapanqui) they attributed galactophore properties and the infusion is used in urine retention problems (Pastor et al. 1996). In other species of the genus they are used for toothache pain and as an analgesic (Moerman 1998).